injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America (World at War)
Captain America is a Playable Character in Marvel: World at War. He was one of the 8 characters revealed from the beginning. He is a Gadget User. He is voiced by Justin Gross. Events of World at War Gameplay Move List *Shield Toss (Captain America throws his shield at the opponent) *Shield Charge (Captain America charges right at the opponent, shield first) *Headache (Captain America grabs his opponent's head, slamming it into his knee) *Captain's Parry (Captain America slams his opponent onto the ground, hits them in the head with his shield and then jumps off of them, kicking them in the chest) *Pistol (Captain America fires a pistol at the opponent) *Soldier Training (Captain America punches the opponent in the face and then jumps to kick them in the head) *Surprise (Captain America throws his shield into the air, and it comes back hitting the opponent in their back) Super Move Captain America slaps his opponent across the face with his shield, fazing them. He kicks them onto the ground before hitting them several times with his shield. He presses his ear piece and says "This is Captain America, activate the air strike." He shoots them and then shields himself as a laser blasts from the sky, hitting the opponent. Character Trait Captain America presses a button on his glove, which makes him very faster, allowing his attacks to cause more damage. Intro/Outro *Intro: Captain America is standing in the Helicarrier, and an agent points at a screen, showing Cap his opponent. He is seen jumping out of the Helicarrier, landing in the arena perfectly unharmed. *Outro: He says "Next time, think twice before being stupid." He then holds his shield up in a heroic manor. Character Ending "In an attempt to torture Captain America, Kang the Conqueror came to him and told him of his altered role as the dictator of the world. Haunted by Kang's words, Captain America decided to become the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he soon began uniting the world's countries, eventually being elected as President of the United States. He gave up being Captain America and donned the mantle of Captain Nations, becoming the most famous man on the planet." Trivia *The story mode is similar to the arc "Civil War", although the roles of Captain America and Iron Man are reverse, Captain America on the side of the law, and Iron Man working against him. *In the story mode, several references about the Red Skull are made about Cap, which angers him. *Even after becoming a dictator, Captain America was still capable of lifting Thor's hammer. *Kang's reasoning for not bringing Captain America to the altered reality is that he does not want to be affiliated with him, but it is later revealed that Kang was trying to prevent Captain America from going insane and destroying America, which seems to have happened in Kang's future. *Justin Gross has previously portrayed Captain America in Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2. Alternate Costumes *Alternate Earth: Captain America's costume from Alternate Earth is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Captain America's costume as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Avengers: Captain America's costume from the Avengers film is unlocked by playing as every member of the Avengers 20 times. *Secret Invasion: Captain America's skrull appearance is pat of the Secret Invasion pre-order bonus. *Ultimate: Captain America's Ultimate costume is part of the Ultimate pre-order bonus. *Marvel NOW!: Captain America's Marvel NOW! costume is part of the Collector's and Battle Edition. *USAgent: Captain America's USAgent costume comes with the Black Cat DLC. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Marvel: World at War Category:Marvel: World at War Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Justin Gross